rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Harys Forrester
Harys Forrester is a Lord of a Major Noble House in Asgarnia. He has recently come into power across two Kingdoms, commanding both their Militaries. He is played by Puzzle Maker. Biography - Written in a Journal. Childhood "Ah. My Childhood. I cannot say I look upon this period of my life too fondly; I was rather untame back then, as far as a child could be. A natural troublemaker. I do remember pissing in a cake once. I believe that got one of the cooks fired... However, my brother, Julian, was rather tame, and bookish. I somewhat strive to be like him, even now. I favored the sword; and I seemed to have always wanted nothing to do with schooling. My Father had to many a time take away my my blade and throw me into my Mother's arms. Regardless, I learned. I learned how to fletch, and I learned how to hunt. Most of all, I learned how to use a blade." The Wild Hunt "Oh Guthix, the Coming-Of-Age Ceremony that every Forrester must partake in order to be called 'A Man.' It is perhaps older than House Forrester itself; I do not begrudge it, in a way, it forged me into the man I became. Julian and I were Twins, and we both were stuck together for the Hunt. However, we had to bring down two seperate bears. We camped that night, and shared many a merry jest, and a bottle of Brandy. It was the last Night I would ever share with my Brother; tomorrow's events would change my life forever. We woke, early in the morning, at Dawn. We strode out into the Forest, deeper than either of us had been. We wandered North, into the Arctic Lands, Forests covered by blankets of thick, wet snow. We felled a Yew Tree, as was custom, and fletched two identical bows, and some arrows. We broke the surface of a Frozen stream, and selected pebbles for Arrowheads; Julian sharpened them, whilst I fletched them. I had a feeling something was watching us; but I shook it off as remnants of the Brandy from the night before. Oh, how I was young and stupid. We never found a bear, but a Snow Kyatt found us. We ran like hell. I had one of the bows and Quivers slung over my back, and a partially finished arrowhead in hand. Julian was screaming like hell, and lagging behind. I slowed my pace; only to stab the Partially finished arrowhead in his thigh. He screamed for a while, as the Kyatt stopped chasing me. Suddenly, the screaming stopped. I stopped to catch my breath, only to be stared down by the Kyatt's mate - a Male. It pounced, and if I had eaten anything, I'm sure I would have evacuated my bowls then and there - I had never been as scared. As it snarled on top of me, something switched off. I no longer felt anything at all - I no longer felt as If It mattered whether I lived or died. I ripped out a fletching dagger from my boot, and stabbed upwards. I felt hot blood cascade like rivers from the chest of that beast, and it only snarled louder, snapping for my face. I threw my arm up, but it was too late. The damned Kyatt had gotten a claw along my face, and I could no longer see out of my left eye, and I felt hot blood trickle down my cheek, I felt flesh be ripped out of my arm, but I twisted my dagger, and felt the beast go limp. I rolled out from under it, and held my bleeding arm. A few puncture wounds, nothing I couldn't bandage. I wrapped it in part of my shirt, which had been torn, and went about crafting a sled. Took me no more than a few hours; I cannot remember the exact time it took. My arm hurt like hell, but I had to bring it back. I drug that son of a bitch up onto that sled, and I used some rope as a handle. I pulled. I pulled for hours. I came back home, and without Julian. Noone suspected anything was off, untill a Week had passed and Julian had not returned. I of course, bluffed my way through it wall, but I suspect my father knew the truth. Nonetheless, he never brought it up. '' I remember when t''he resident healer had tried to save my eye; but alas, it was gone. I pounded and screamed from the pain when he had to remove the damned thing. '' ''I like to think that Kyatt devoured all of Julian, not leaving behind a single piece of evidence. Wanderings in the World The guilt got the better of me. I could no longer stand life at home - I left one morning. Packed my belongings the night before, and left. I wandered the world. I visted Ardounge, Yannile, Feldip, The Elven Lands, Asgarnia, Misthalin, and I later visited Canifis. I learned much on the roads, more than I ever could studying from Textbooks. Nothing too special happened, from what I remember. Return to the Forresters "Now, this was mildly interesting. Noone recognized me anymore, you see. I had grown my hair longer, and I had a decent beard going. So when I returned and claimed my Father's Lands, I was rebuffed with Anger. My Uncle had become Acting Lord of the House, so I had him drawn, quartered, and Hung in the yard. I told them who I was; and that I had returned. If anyone disliked my return, they certainly said nothing. Over the years, I slowly cemented my rule. Anyone who objected, no longer had a tongue to do so." Commander in The Army of the Flaming Lion "Thaylon Grey. I'll keep this short - I liked the boy, admired him, untill the bitter end. I never swore an Oath, but I said I would help. So I did - I commanded his Armies, against unimaginable odds. We were Fifteen Hundred, against the Might of Kandarin. We did little; other than scout places, we mainly marched. I grew sick of it. He wasn't going to take action, so I left. I saw potential in Asgarnia, not Kandarin." A New Beginning Insurgency in the East Commander of Falador The Siege of Falador Posessions Harys currently posses the following: The Earldom of Rimmington Leadership over Sarimia's Levies Leadership over Falador's Levies, save for the White Knights and Temple Knights Mithril/Black Dragonhide armour. Runite Longsword, with a Dragonbone Hilt. An Onyx is set in the Pommel of the Blade. The Runite was gifted to him by Varis the Second of Asgarnia. Seaclyffe Castle. Personality To be written. Abilities To be written. Trivia *Harys was created for 'A Crown of Fire' *Harys strives to become the Duke of Seerhaven, under Thaylon. *Harys's favorite drink is Firewhiskey. *Harys has a certain level of distrust to the Le'Gaunt family. *Harys has no wife or children. Sources External Links Category:Characters Category:Blind Category:Humans Category:Noble Category:Kandarin Category:Guthixian Category:Chaotic Category:Neutral Category:Male